Warmth
by Purplegothic108
Summary: when on a mission in the extreme cold Naruto and Sasuke find a way to keep warm, doing so revealing more than a few secrets. ONESHOT. SMUT.


_Ok, so this is awkward. _

_I was kinda just planning to majestically disappear and all that stuff, but I've been getting a few needy reviews on my sasusaku fanfic *glances in direction of girl with dead grandma* and I really didn't wanna ruin my fanfic by adding another chapter just to say this shit, u know. _

_So I'm just gonna post this lemony one shot and explain myself here in the AN. _

_Basically, I stopped writing that fanfic for a while, and then one day I woke up and I fell inlove with the idea of naruto and sasuke fucking. And eventually them making love, ;-; now I just love them both in general. Together. Like it was always meant._

_If I were to continue that gangster story it would end with sakura getting hit by a car or making lesbian love to hinata while naruto pounds sasuke. _

_So… yeah… _

_I was avoiding this for a while, but, I __**am**__ an anime fangirl and the yaoi thing was bound to come eventually. My only regret was not being able to do a few more chapters on my sasusaku fic or at least finish it, but oh well._

_Anyway, my new account is on ao3 if u wanna see on my profile _

_And uh_

_This is my farewell to my loyal hetero readers. _

_Ciao and good luck my lovelies, maybe one day we will meet again._

_In the meantime read this gay fanfiction. (*whispers* and review)_

* * *

It was one of those nights that were cold, one of those nights that would make anyone be grateful they had a heater.

However, Sasuke Uchiha did not.

The mission was over, it was a success.

The thin blanket however was not, if he had snuck in two blankets like other shinobi had on cold missions he might've been more protected. But he hadn't. He had gotten cocky and expected to be back; instead he lay cold in his tent and thanked the heavens it wasn't windy, or worse; raining.

The dark haired boy turned to his side and tightened his arms around the blanket, wondering if Naruto would be sneaking into his tent.

The dobe had been making a habit ever since Sasuke returned to Konoha to sneak into Sasuke's tent when he couldn't sleep. He talked too much as usual, and at times he talked too much. But after one dramatic night where Sasuke was feeling overly aggravated he kicked the blond out. After weeks of undisturbed sleep, Naruto started sneaking in again. Not that this upset Sasuke, in fact the dobe had become better behaved.

Besides, It would be good to have extra body heat anyway, Sasuke thought.

The unzipping noise was probably the best thing he had heard in a long time, along with it came the shaky breathing.

"Oh my god it's brutal" was the first Naruto said

"Then close it" Sasuke hissed raising himself on his elbows

As soon as the tent was closed off from the cold winds again, Sasuke got a good look at this best friend. The boy had something bundled under his arm and only when he spread it out that he realised it was the blanket. Usually they just shared, but it was surprisingly smart to bring extra warmth.

The blond boy dropped the blanket on the one already covering Sasuke and crawled underneath, not too close but not too far.

Sasuke was wearing his normal Shinobi clothes, he thought better than to strip, even to sleep. Naruto had thought the same.

With one last glance Sasuke turned away from his friend and closed his eye and assumed Naruto did the same.

The heat was starting to build underneath the blankets and Sasuke found himself relishing the temperateness. He would never admit say but Naruto was the warmest person he knew, not even personality wise, the boy had the natural body temperature of a sauna. Sasuke Uchiha was designed for the cold, which was probably why he was so pale, and there was no argument if he had to choose between extreme weathers he would choose the cold. But Naruto, there was something attractive in the way he radiated light.

Naruto was under the blanket less than five minutes and Sasuke was already confident enough to poke his feet out without worrying about them freezing off.

"Can you sleep?" A croaky voice whispered

Naruto's voice always got croaky and weird when he tried to whisper.

"_What_?"

"Can you sleep?" The blond repeated in his normal tone

Sasuke didn't reply and Naruto took that as an affirmative

"Are you gay?"

The question took him more than a little off guard.

This was not the first time he had been asked, and he certainly doubted it would be the last. It was however, the first time the subject had been brought up between the two of them. Sasuke just assumed it didn't need to be said, like an unwritten agreement.

"What?"

"Are you gay?" Naruto repeated loudly as if he wasn't capable of asking in his normal voice

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Sasuke retorted

The dark haired boy was almost scared to turn around but knew that at this point he had to. He turned to see Naruto with crossed arms and a both determined and cautious type of expression.

"You never show any interest in girls" He spoke suspiciously

"Tsk" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back around "so?"

"So, I don't know— It's just— I'm just wondering"

"Does it matter?"

"No" Naruto said a bit too fast "I just— … I don't know"

A silence embedded itself in the tent once again; it wasn't the same as before though. The air was thicker, the idiot hadn't gotten the answer he was hoping for and Sasuke prayed he would get the hint and not pry deeper.

"What do you masturbate to?"

Either Naruto hadn't, or he didn't care.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth when once again he was interrupted

"hear me out, just hear me out… If you had to … you know… what would turn you on more… someone like… Anko" Sasuke's brows furrowed in discontent "or… uh… Iruka?!"

Sasuke turned and looked to Naruto who had now sat up and had the blanket covering his crossed legs "if those are my options I'd rather just never touch my dick again"

Naruto pressed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows "c'mon, don't you ever masturbate?!"

Sasuke said nothing.

The blond's entire demeanour changed and suddenly he looked oddly at Sasuke "you… uh… you have…"

"Of course I have you fucking idiot!" and with that Naruto's face made contact with a roughly thrown pillow

"Alright! Alright! Just asking" The boy couldn't help but grin playfully

"Tch" Sasuke turned back again to hide his smirk

"Seriously though!" Naruto started again in a lighter tone "do you masturbate to anyone we know or what?"

"Give up"

Sasuke didn't know when the subject had gone from sexuality to masturbation, but of course you couldn't figure out one without the other.

"Is it Kiba?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Shino?"

"What the fuck"

"Or is it someone older?" Naruto said leaning in closer "…maybe… _Kakashi-sensei_?" He cooed

"Naruto, this is why you never had friends."

"Maybe you masturbate to me, huh?" His voice was low and playful and Sasuke would've noticed the hesitance if it had not been for his words

"Dobe" He retorted in the safest way he knew how "don't you think my standards would be a little higher?"

The quietness was what cut through Sasuke, the awkward laugh that followed was what killed him.

"Yeah" Sasuke could hear his weak grin "whatever bastard"

And just like that, Naruto left the subject alone.

Did he offend him?

No… He knew what Naruto was like when provoked and it was not silent.

He had assumed Naruto would just punch him in the back and call him a dickhead. In fact, it had been a long time since he had witnessed the blond react this way.

The wind made the tent rustle and suddenly it was cold under the blanket again.

About ten or so minutes passed and Sasuke and the Uchiha was still contemplating whether or not he should say something to the boy beside him when he felt the blankets start to move violently and a voice filled the tent before Sasuke could even comprehend what had happened.

"I'm not that bad!"

Sasuke turned and was forced to raise himself. He had seen the expression in Naruto when he was angry and hurt or when he was panicking. It was the sort of expression Sasuke never liked to see on him.

"Sure! I'm not Shikamaru but I've at least got a fair amount of common sense!" Naruto exclaimed not exactly making eye contact with Sasuke "and some would say I'm pretty fucking cute! There are probably loads of gay dudes that rub one off to me!" Sasuke raised a brow "and you know what fuck you—

"Fuck _me_?!"

"Yeah! Fuck you!" Naruto's eyes narrowed

"_You're_ the one that started this shit about whether or not I'm gay! You're the one that was so keen to know what I masturbate to! What if it's something weird or creepy?! Like children or animals?! Or what about you?! What if I really _do_ masturbate to you?!"

"You don't masturbate to kids or animals cause I that's fucking creepy and I know you well enough to know you don't! And you already said you have way higher standards than someone like me!"

"What the fuck did you expect me to say?! Did you expect me to admit I'm in love with you?!"

_Warmth_.

That was what Naruto was.

"What?" Naruto was quiet

_Cold_.

That was what Sasuke was designed for.

The dark haired boy wore the face of a man that had been fighting in a lifelong war, and when he had finally stopped to rest, once again he needed to pick up his sword. He was tired.

"You might as well know at this point" he spoke "I love you so much it scares me to lose you, because I've lost everyone else and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

After staring into his shocked face Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes and lay back down. He turned his back on Naruto once again.

"Now sleep"

For a few seconds, nothing changed. The Uchiha wasn't sure if Naruto would leave to go back to his tent or if he would crawl back under the blankets and they would finally sleep. There was a little relief when the dobe did go back under the blankets, at least they could finally sleep and tomorrow it would be as nothing happened, hopefully.

A sharp intake of air, that was the first thing he managed when Naruto ran his hand on the boys hip. The hand travelled under Sasuke's shirt and found itself on his abdomen, and he could feel warmth radiating, his body pressed up against his back and on the nape of his neck. Sasuke's breathing intensified only enough to be noticed by the dobe. He could feel on his skin the grin carving its way onto Naruto's face.

"Na—

"Shut up" burying his face in the boy's hair he whispered in a soft voice "I love you too"

And then their tongues met, and it was ferocious and needy, it was the sort of thirst you would find in a man who had been lost in the desert for god only knows to find clean water. It was the sort of desperation you could only see in a person lost in the darkness trying to find the way out. It was the only love you could witness between these two boys.

Naruto was suddenly on top of him. His crotch was pressed up against Sasuke's and their hardened cocks rubbed up against eachother.

Warmth.

The Uchiha had spread his legs for Naruto, something he didn't do for many. Their clothes were constantly being tugged and pulled in a desperate attempt to reveal more skin but neither took the action of pulling away and taking it off.

The blond rubbed his face in the nape of Sasuke's neck like some sort of cat, relishing the touch he had yearned for, for so long.

Narutos hand moved across Sasukes jaw line while his kisses went downwards, the Uchiha took the opportunity to draw them into his mouth. This caused the dobe to raise his head and for a second Sasuke stared into wide unknowing eyes. In that moment he had the urge to let the dobe fuck him dry.

Sasukes lips enclosed around the boys fingers and the sucking action was enough to make Naruto lose it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked quietly

Sasuke paused and bit softly on the boys fingers before speaking "unless you plan to bottom, which I doubt with your inexperience, then this is the closest thing we have for lube"

"Oh" Naruto turned red

His lips took no time to return back to Sasuke's body and slow—

"Wait what do you mean inexperience?"

Naruto's fingers were pulled out of Sasuke's now thin line of a mouth; the Uchiha looked down at the boy who was looking at him with a face that was either suspicious or confused, maybe both.

"You mean you've had sex with boys before?" Sasuke spoke slowly

"No of course not" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows "But you have?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment "Na—

"With who?" The dobe pressed further "was it Kiba?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke tried to pulled Naruto back towards him but the boy was resisting

"I just wanna know!"

The Uchiha sighed, laying his head back and closing he eyes.

He uttered one name "Suigetsu"

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed "_Him_?! Who else?!"

"_Naruto_!"

"Sorry! I just…"

He felt weird, more than that, anxious.

He was still a virgin, sure he found lots of people attractive, and if he put his head to it he could probably seduce a girl or two. But the fact was, he wasn't really capable of having sexual relations with anyone he didn't have feelings for. So basically he was only ever destined to have sex with Sasuke.

What if he didn't do good?

What if he didn't even cum?

Worse yet, what if Suigetsu was better?

Before he could finish his distressing thoughts Sasuke had raised himself and was already kissing his neck and gently biting him. Naruto pushed back his thoughts; tonight he was losing his virginity, along with his shirt.

Sasuke had seen Naruto shirtless many times before, and vice versa. They were sparring partners, they were shinobi. It was only normal to see each other bare once in a while, usually it was covered in sweat with a few scratches and most of the time Sasuke didn't have time to admire since he himself would be tired as hell.

The blond had muscles, of course. Maybe it was because of his tan that Sasuke found himself so attracted to the ripped body before him. He was an Uchiha after all; nine times out of ten they were pale with dark hair. Sure, they pulled it off greatly, but growing up around people like and then suddenly meeting someone like Naruto… It just made him that much better-looking.

He found himself burying his face into Naruto's neck and this time it was his hand that travelled across the other boys body, it took only a matter of seconds until his hand followed the light snail trail and made its way to Narutos manhood. It took less than a matter of seconds for Sasukes tongue to start trailing Narutos neck.

Once he gripped the other boys cock and he heard the weak gasp, he knew their tongues had been apart for far too long. With one hand in Naruto's thick hair and the other stroking his cock he was pushed back down by the blond.

Their tongues were finally reunited and at this point Naruto was hastily undoing Sasuke's belt, the Uchiha slid his hand out of Naruto's pants while he unbuckled them and took them off. Soon they were both pantless ontop of each other trying to create as much friction as physical capable.

Naruto was already sucking onto Sasuke's neck when he started to make his way downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. The blond licked around the base of his cock and slowly made his way to the tip where he sucked lightly causing Sasuke to make a sound Naruto had only dreamt of.

"_Dobe_" His breathing was rigid

A small grin played at his lips, this was not a position he was used to seeing Sasuke in.

Nonetheless, he obliged and slowly but surely swallowed his dick and awkwardly started sucking. Sasuke hadn't expected the best, of course he knew the boy was new to this, and if anything the virgin act was a turn on. Besides, he would learn.

Sasuke would make sure of that.

Naruto was turning his head slightly each time he went downwards, he was only doing what he imagined he would want done to him, in doing so he himself was getting harder. Sasuke's soft moans and grunts weren't exactly helping. Naruto already tasted the pre cum starting to coat the inside of his mouth and soft hands in his hair fastening the pace.

"Fuck" Sasuke whispered

Naruto was being pushed so far he was swalling Sasuke's cock whole at this point and as soon as the gagging sounded out of his mouth Sasuke let go immediately. The blond pulled back his head and breathed loudly, he rolled his tongue around his mouth a bit to wash around the pre cum taste.

The sight of a heated and horny Sasuke lying before him was the best thing Naruto had seen in a long time. The proud grin that made itself on a shirtless horny Naruto was the best thing Sasuke had seen in a long time.

The dobe was about to continue sucking when the Uchiha interrupted him.

"No"

Naruto looked at him as if he had done something wrong; Sasuke knew if he continued giving him a blowjob the Uchiha wouldn't last long. It was better to get straight to the sex.

"Start stretching me"

"Oh"

Naruto put the fingers that were still partially lubricated from Sasuke's spit into his mouth, just to make sure there was no chance of hurting Sasuke. After sucking and spitting on his fingers erotically for a few seconds and started to stroke Sasuke's opening.

The dark haired boy lay there breathing heavily, as if any moment Naruto would carelessly shove his fist up his ass. He was inexperienced after all. But as the same at the start he was awkward and slightly clumsy but doing everything vaguely correct.

His middle finger was the first to enter, slowly but surely.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto when nothing happened.

"Uh… What do I do now…?" Naruto asked slowly

"Tch, in and out, idiot"

"Oh" Naruto said "sorry"

The movement did more to Sasuke than he cared to admit and he found himself pinching his nipples and desperately avoiding his cock. Naruto seemed to be enjoying Sasuke's face heating up though and wanted to see what exactly he could do, so before Sasuke even advised a second finger started pumping in and out of him.

The dobe wanted to go faster but he didn't want to risk hurting him, he wondered if Suigetsu had seen Sasuke in this position.

Probably.

He started stroking himself, he had only ever masturbated to the thought of Sasuke. If he couldn't have sex with someone he didn't have feelings for then it was only expected he wouldn't be able to masturbate. Usually in his dreams Sasuke was on all fours and was sucking his dick or begging for his cock. But this time it was Naruto pleasing him, this time the cards were in Naruto's deck.

The change in him went unnoticed by Sasuke who was too busy touching himself. A little grunt sounded from his mouth when Naruto started to stretch him out in a manner he wasn't familiar with.

His walls were getting looser and as soon as Naruto put the third finger Sasuke moaned in such an unholy manner Naruto couldn't tell if he wanted to put his cock in Sasuke's ass or mouth.

With each thrust his fingers would get a little deeper and Naruto was biting his lips at the seductive way Sasuke was arching his back and touching himself. The Uchiha find himself being unsatisfied with just how far they were getting, he wanted deeper, he wanted bigger and harder.

"Put it in"

"Turn around"

The blonds heart started to beat faster when his best friend got onto all fours. His breathed eradicated when his the tip of his dick made contact with Sasuke's entrance. Slowly it entered, slowly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes only to feel the walls slowly closing around his cock and Sasuke's soft breathing and small grunt when it was all the way in. It took all his self-control not to start fucking him violently then and there.

"Sasuke"

"What?"

"I fucking love you"

Smirk "I love you too"

Sasuke's hand travelled up and started stroking his own manhood; as soon as he did Naruto took this as permission to move. Cautiously and carefully he started to pull out of Sasuke, until only the tip of cock was left, and with that he thrusted inside.

The only thing he heard was Sasuke's gasp and his own ragged breathing.

_Heat_.

Even his manhood was warm.

Sasuke noticed a hand gripping into his dark hair as the thrusts were getting wilder.

"Fuck" He muttered weakly

Naruto's panting quieted ever so slightly "I— Is this right?"

"Yes! Fuck! Don't slowdown" Sasuke hissed desperately

He tightened his grip on his hair and Sasuke didn't know who would be the one to cum first.

"Naruto!" He was trying not to yell

The blond struck him hard on the ass

"Shut up" Naruto whispered hoarsely

It was a fifty/fifty chance that it would turn Sasuke on, but he decided to take it. The most uptight and well-mannered were usually the masochist's anyway. Naruto's assumptions were of course, right.

_This_ was something Suigetsu had never done.

It was something even _Suigetsu_ had never thought of trying.

After all, he _was_ Sasuke Uchiha.

With one hand firmly gripping Sasuke's hair and the other his ass he thrusted violently in and out of him until he was sounding just as weak and needy as the boy under him, It was a miracle Naruto had even lasted this long. But he was determined to make Sasuke cum first.

And it was when he saw his back arching and hips squirming, when he heard the rapid panting and grunting that he knew. Sasuke's knuckles turned white when he gripped onto the blanket and buried his face in the pillow as not to let out the cry of pleasure and climax.

It was when his twitching hands started to relax that Naruto finally came with a cry he didn't try to hold back. His climax was not as long as Sasuke's, but it was much more dramatic, as per usual with everything.

It took him a second to gain enough consciousness to remove himself from the Uchiha, and when he did the boy underneath rolled over to the side, away from the mess he'd made and would undoubtedly have to clean up soon.

Naruto crawled over to his other side and collapsed next to him and lazily pulled the thin blankets over them in case the temporary heat provided would disappear.

This was not a worry for Sasuke.

The dobe lay on his side as his hand made its way towards Sasuke's abdomen, and under the shirt he realised he was still wearing. The Uchiha panted tiredly and beads of sweat covered his lean body. Sasuke took the hand that was under his shirt and held onto it; Naruto's hands were much rougher than his. Soft hands ran in the Uchiha genes it seemed.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, he would be going to sleep fast.

He didn't doubt the boy was just thrilled to have lost his virginity.

Looking down at Naruto he admired the colour of his hair once more, it was things like that he doubted he would ever tell the boy. His tan, his light hair and his crystal blue eyes. The way he looked like he was eating something bad whenever he tried to grin with his mouth closed.

_Warmth_.

That was what Naruto Uzumaki was.

_Warmth_.

That was what Naruto had always given him, whether he knew it or not.

* * *

_ay lmao_


End file.
